An electrical box bar hanger supports an electrical box that needs to be secured between ceiling structures. Generally, each of the electrical box bar hangers currently available in the market includes a channel, having telescopically engaged inner and outer bar members, and a pair of end plates that are secured to each distal end of the channel. These end plates are typically secured to each distal end of the channel by welding. However, this welding operation is not always easy to perform/control and creates various quality issues during production such as the end plates not being perpendicular to the channel after the welding operation. Thus, the current method of attaching the end plates is difficult and costly since the process has to be repeated until the end plates are attached perpendicular to the channel.
Accordingly, although various electrical box bar hangers are available currently in the marketplace, further improvements are possible.